Elihas Starr (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Former leader of the and the Masters of Evil; former partner of the Mad Thinker and the Puppet Master, Intelligencia | Relatives = Patricia "Trish" Starr (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 320 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = An extended cranium. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal mastermind; former atomic scientist | Education = Degree in atomic science | Origin = Genius scientist, found guilty of espionage and turned to life of crime. | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Roslyn, Long Island, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 #38 | Death = Avengers #229 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Elihas Starr was a scientist working at an atomic research center for the government of the United States. He was caught when trying to smuggle drafts of an atomic project, probably to sell them on the open market. He was then fired from the center and was waiting to be judged for treason. However, the criminal world discovered his ordeal because of tabloids (where he was nicknamed "Egghead") and offered him freedom if he was ready to put his intellect to the service of the crime lords. Ant-Man To prove his skill, the crime lords wanted Starr to defeat the original Ant-Man. Starr developed a device to communicate and control ants, and then competed with the Ant-Man for the loyalty of insects. The Ant Man defeated Starr, and he barely escaped capture. Shocked, Starr laid low for a time until he finished a new scheme to defeat the Ant Man. To do so, he wanted to use the Ant Man's then-new partner, the Wasp, as a bait. This scheme ended in a new disaster for Starr . Tirelessly, Starr developed a new scheme to confront his nemesis the Ant-Man (who had changed his alias to Giant Man) with Spider-Man . After his failure, Starr was sent to prison, which increased his obsession with the Giant-Man even more. He escaped from prison and created an android to kill Giant-Man, but was defeated once more . Starr then left prison somehow and allied himself with the Mad Thinker and the Puppet Master. Starr built an infra-red laser that could send a destructive ray to Earth. The laser was built on a satellite that the three villains managed to obtain, and tested it in an abandoned city in the Mid-West. After this test, Starr tried to blackmail the government of the United States. However, the Avengers discovered the secret location of the satellite thanks to con man Barney Barton, who was the brother of Avenger Goliath (Clint Barton). The Avengers destroyed the ray, but Egghead escaped and Barney Barton died in the process. After that, Barton's brother Clint developed an enmity with Egghead comparable to Egghead's with the Ant Man. Swordsman Starr then hired the criminal Swordsman to attack the headquarters of the Avengers and kidnap Henry Pym, the original Ant Man who, Starr believed, was using the identity of Goliath (However, weeks before this, Pym had changed to Yellowjacket). The Swordsman captured the other Goliath (Clint Barton) and took him to Starr's lair. There, Goliath defeated the Swordsman and Egghead, and sent them both to jail. Escape Starr escaped from jail and began building a machine to steal intelligence from people. To test it, Starr captured his own niece, Patricia. Henry Pym, who was again the Ant Man, rescued her and sabotaged the machine. There was an explosion when Starr tried to use it on himself but, unbeknownst to Pym, Starr had survived. To make Patricia pay for his defeat, Starr placed a bomb in her car. Patricia survived the explosion, but she lost an arm. Yellowjacket had a suspicion that this attack may have been orchestrated by Starr and tracked him down, beating him until he confessed to trying to maim his own niece . Intelligencia Egghead was revealed to have been a founding member of Intelligencia. Emissaries of Evil After a time, Starr stole from an special NASA lab, and created the Emissaries of Evil alongside with Rhino, Solarr and Cobalt Man. He was trying to get the Star of Capistan, a mystic object he discovered while in prison. The Emissaries were caught when trying, the Cobalt Man exploded and Starr was believed dead, but he used a teleport device to survive. He, however, wanted the world to believe him dead while he was building a new lab in Manhattan. They also battled the Canadian hero team Alpha Flight. Months after that, Starr discovered that Pym had fallen in disgrace to the Avengers, and developed a plan to destroy him utterly. He designed and built a bionic arm and approached Pym, explaining that he wanted to make amends for his past. He had built Patricia a new arm, he said, to replace the one he took from her, but he needed Pym to take the arm to her. Patricia, obviously, would not trust him. However, the arm was a booby trap, controlled by Egghead and with a bomb that would explode if someone tried to remove it. Pym was forced to obey Starr's commands: He went to a military base on Omaha, Nebraska, to steal adamantium containers, and Starr even forced Pym to fight his partners, the Avengers. The Avengers defeated Pym, who tried to explain his acts. But Starr had foreseen this: With false memories on Patricia's mind, she would not corroborate Pym's version. Thus, Pym was sent to jail. Masters of Evil During the following weeks, Starr formed the third Masters of Evil and sent them to the court were Pym was being judged to kidnap him. Starr's plan included the Avengers capturing one of the Masters, the Shocker, who had been implanted with false memories suggesting that Pym had hired them to free him. This would make Pym more disgraceful. Starr made Pym work in a research project to decrease the human aging process. However, unbeknownst to Starr, Pym was building a force field harness and weapon systems, and tricked Starr to let him test it. Meanwhile, technology developed by Anthony Stark overcame Schultz's false memories and made the Avengers discover the truth. Death However, when the Avengers came, Pym had defeated the Masters of Evil. Starr was feigning unconsciousness, and took a gun to shot Pym from behind. Although Pym could not see Starr, Hawkeye, who was hiding, saw him and shot an arrow to the gun's barrel. The gun, an energy blaster, failed the shot and instantly killed Starr. Hawkeye was judged for this murder, but found not guilty (although he was reproached more than once due to his tendency towards contempt of the court). Clone Arnim Zola later created a proto-husk of Egghead as part of his Corpse Corp. Deadpool killed the Egghead proto-husk who then had a small bird pop out of his skull. | Powers = | Abilities = Egghead was a scientific genius in many fields, including Biology, Nuclear Physics, Robotics, and Electronics. He was also a gifted engineer. | Strength = Normal human male with no regular exercise. In fact, he viscerally rejected physical training. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Egghead used equipment designed by himself, including: * Insect control devices * Laser satellites * Mind control devices * Robots * Teleportation devices | Transportation = | Weapons = Egg-shaped devices of his own design which have various properties when thrown. Some of these include: * an egg which explodes, wrapping its victim in a nigh-unbreakable material * an egg which electrocutes its victim * an egg which bursts into a bolo, ensnaring its victim Egghead has also employed other weapons in the past, such as wrist-blasters. | Notes = * Egghead's early appearances are reprinted in various comics. * As a prominent villain of Hank Pym; Egghead appears in various flashbacks. | Trivia = * In the slang of the United States, especially during the 1950s, egghead was an anti-intellectual insult directed at people considered too out-of-touch with ordinary people and lacking in realism, common sense and virility on account of their intellectual interest. Vice-presidential candidate Richard Nixon used this term against Presidential nominee Adlai Stevenson. Currently it is rarely used, having been replaced by terms such as nerd and geek (or "liberal elite" in politics). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hank Pym Villains Category:Intel members Category:Defenders Villains Category:Ant-Man Villains Category:Humans Category:Killed by Hawkeye Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Robotics Category:Physicists